THe principles of the invention relate to display panels of the type known as SELF-SCAN panels which are manufactured and sold by Burroughs Corporation. These panels are dot matrix devices which display characters by energizing and generating light in selected cells in a matrix of cells, usually a 5 .times. 7 matrix, with the total number of energized cells displaying a character. SELF-SCAN panels include separate arrays of scanning cells and display cells which are electrically connected to form a plurality of such 5 .times. 7 or other matrices, with the scanning cells being adapted to assist in the energization of selected display cells in accordance with input signal information. One form of SELF-SCAN panel is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,586. Panels of this type have achieved commercial success; however, there is a constant need for simplification in the component parts and structure of such devices for mass production manufacture. The present invention provides such simplification.